<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>two hearts in one home by glitchywords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794753">two hearts in one home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchywords/pseuds/glitchywords'>glitchywords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td><1k [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Pet Names</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchywords/pseuds/glitchywords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not unusual for Sasuke to become affectionate when they're alone</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td><1k [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>two hearts in one home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from sweet creature by harry styles</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Darling." There's a soft kiss on his cheek and a chest pressing against his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sweetheart." Another kiss on his temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Baby.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" A softer one on the skin under his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not unusual for Sasuke to become affectionate when they're alone, but the pet names are new and even though it's been a month since he'd started using them, Naruto doesn't think he'll ever get used to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto lets out a quiet whine and turns his face into the pillow, pulling the blankets up to his neck. The Uchiha only chuckles and holds him tighter, pressing kisses to the nape of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S'uke," Naruto mumbles sleepily but doesn't try to squirm away from him, only relaxes into the other boy's hold and cuddles closer. "Lemme sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's nine in the morning on a Saturday and they're tangled up in Sasuke's bed, both of them hoping that Itachi doesn't barge in and interrupt the quiet and peaceful atmosphere. Mikoto knows to knock, but the eldest Uchiha sees it upon himself to keep his baby brother's "innocence" intact. The morning sun is shining through the blinds above his bead, making the blond boy's golden skin glow brighter. Sasuke feels his heart do back flips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't sleep the whole day," he whispers to him, lips pressed against his ear. "Come on, love. Let me see those pretty eyes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto rolls over and presses his face into the brunette's collarbone, deciding the sun was too bright. Sasuke dips his head down and kisses each individual whisker mark on his boyfriend's cheek before nuzzling his nose against them. "That's better," he murmurs with a fond smile on his lips, kissing underneath his eyes as they slowly open and blink up at him sleepily. The blonde stares at him for what feels like hours before leaning in and resting his forehead against his jaw; Sasuke immediately kisses his forehead and holds his face in his hands, tangling his fingers in blonde hair and scratching at his scalp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto hums and tilts his head up for a proper kiss, which Sasuke gladly gives him. If the older boy is honest, these are his favorite kisses; closed mouthed and soft and sweet. They turn into little pecks and Naruto puts his hands on the small of Sasuke's back, slipping his fingers underneath his t-shirt as Sasuke tugs on the blonde's hoodie to get him closer, if that was even possible. Their breaths are mingling together between every kiss and just as Naruto moves to deepen it, Sasuke pulls back and takes a breath, cheeks flushed and lips a little pinker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you," he whispers, scratching through the tangles of his boyfriend's hair and biting back a grin when the boy starts to practically purr. "So much I don't know what to do with myself sometimes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke does grin this time when Naruto instantly blushes and buries his face in his chest, hands tightening on his hips. The brunette chuckles and leans down to nuzzle the crook of his neck, biting down on the golden skin and holding Naruto tighter when he shivers and grumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Naruto has a chance to reply, there's a voice outside the door and they relax when they realize it's Mikoto, and not Itachi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sasuke, Naruto-kun, your breakfast is going to get cold."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both boys perk up at the mention of food and it's a race of who can get dressed the fastest. Just as Sasuke goes to open his door, Naruto pulls him back and stands on his toes to press their lips together. He takes both of Sasuke's hands and laces their fingers together at their sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, too," he says, rubbing his nose against Sasuke's and kissing him again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you feel as though you've read this before undera different title, that's because you probably have. All but one of my works have been reported and I suspect they're all going to be taken down, so here I am, reposting all of them.</p><p>thank you so much for reading, and please remember to leave a comment and kudos, as they are my writing fuel, and come yell at me on my <a href="https://axhiiles.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>